Dumb Dog Biting My Ankles
Haunted Demigods Book 2: Soldiers... AT THE READY! Tabitha Morris I waited in the Volleyball court, the time was 6:58 am. I got very little sleep. Obviously the events of that night kept m3 awake, but when I did manage to sleep, dreams scared me awake. That's what you get for being lippy to the god of nightmares, Phobetor. Well, it wasn't my fault. He called me a useless dream reader, like my father. He was my uncle and I called him an ape. Self-defense? A bone shimmered through my torso. Odd, usually bones are solid... then the dog came floating around the corner, barking. I was about to scream until I remembered, that was Casicus, the dead pet of Achilles. The dog healed at my legs, not as vicious as before. "Casicus, by my side!" a familiar voice hollered. Achilles glided in his ghostly self. Looking more buff in the daylight, I got a better look at his appearance. He definitely had an arrow in his ankle. War wound. "Hello Achilles, right on time" I exclaimed to the ghostly hero who was twirling a baton in his hand. "As always. I am reliable. So, you want to know what I am doing on earth?" Achilles asked, as if reading my thoughts. "Exactly. Why couldn't you come back at any other time?" I replied with a question. Achilles pouted. "This was the time we all agreed to break out, the other spirits and I. You see. You get bored down there "Achilles said pointing to the ground "So we broke out. And the only way we can stay safe is that if you're generation of demigods can keep us safe from whatever Hades or Thanatos decides to release after us." "How can I trust you?" I asked making my point seem valid. "Well. If you can't trust me. How about I tell you that Casicus has spent this whole conversation shielding us from the Camp's hellhounds" Achilles said and stopped his baton twirling. I looked around and seen about four different packs of Hellhounds, foaming at the mouth. I drew a Stygian Ice bladed throwing knife and threw it at one of the Hellhounds, it disintigrated immediately. Out of nowhere a voice sounded "HEAL!" in a womanly tone. From the woods a woman with a black velvet gown appeared from the shadows, Achilles' eyes widened. "D...Daeira?!" he exclaimed and the woman smiled a dark, twisted smile. "Who are you?" I asked the woman, who is named Daeira. "I am Daeira, the handmaiden of Persephone" Daeira said calmly, her dark, black eyes loomed over us in a weird gaze. I stood in front of Achilles "What do you want?" I shouted. "Oh don't worry, Achilles is safe from me. Which is why I am here" Daeira sighed her eyes shifted to a gloomy expression. "Hades is realising now that the Heroes are missing. He is calling on his daughter Melinoe to track you down. Persephone is using her earth magic to try and shield you're essenses, but Melinoe isn't the actual threat" I tried to think of what was worse than the goddess of ghostly spirits... then it clicked. The mother of ghosts and the original ghost Goddess "Hecate" I muttered and Daeira nodded. "She will be out for blood. Now. To survive, these heroes must train and train hard. Hades will throw all he can to get you back, his reputation is on the line. And seeing as this is where Dionysus is, he cannot just barge in. Now farewell" the handmaiden said and sank back into the shadows along with hellhounds. "See what I mean?" Achilles exclaimed as he seemed to wipe sweat off his brow. "We must train. We must warn the other spirits..." I started rambling. "Tabitha, I owe you my soul. You acted as a shield for me..." he said and tried to give me a hug. He failed. "Sorry for doubting you Achilles. Partners?" I asked and put on my "I'm so cute" face that my friend from the Peitho's cabin thought me. "Partners" he said and continued "You any good with swords?" he asked. "I've trained with them I'm good not great" I sighed "Well... let's begin then" Achilles said laughing. We walked down to the sword arena where I was set to endure endless hours of training. Gods save me. Category:Ersason219 Category:Haunted Demigods